<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devotion by shinjiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367600">Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiru/pseuds/shinjiru'>shinjiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BUT NOT THIS TIME, Gen, Let's pretend Rob Lucci has more than one emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiru/pseuds/shinjiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaku is loyal to Lucci.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaku/Rob Lucci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, hello there. It's been a while. I still ship these two ridiculously but like, hurting Kaku is a new religion.<br/>This is just a draft, kinda. I might expand this when I have more time. (Or if anyone wants to, please do!)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaku is loyal to Lucci. It is a fact that has been ingrained in his mind the very second that young boy picked him up from that small alley. He isn’t loyal in the sense that, “I will die for this man”, no. Kaku lives for Lucci as his life belongs to Lucci. The only one that can decide when, where, and how he dies is Lucci alone.</p>
<p><br/>
Kaku is filled with emotions. Emotions that he hides in the deepest place in his heart, to the point of denial. They’re not completely hidden all the time, of course. Kaku is just human after all. Lucci always complains about how Kaku is too soft or that he cares too much. It’s fine, though. Having “too many” emotions, that is. Because Lucci has none, so Kaku can definitely balance it out. His loyalty, his affection, his very being. Everything has to overflow so that Lucci doesn’t need to carry the burden of feelings.</p>
<p>So when he stands in front of a bastard who has the ability to take away all of that, his lifetime of devotion to his one and only God, Kaku <em>rages.</em> But nothing happens. Heavy shackles hold down his limbs, his fiery scream echoes through empty hallways. Bit by bit he could feel his memories and affections fade away. From the moment Lucci stood in front of him, till the quiet farewell he received just two days ago. Kaku hears his own voice <em>begging,</em> “Please don’t take him away from me.” The only pleading he has spilled in his twenty-eight years living. The only prayer that will never be answered.</p><hr/>
<p>Kaku is still loyal to Lucci. Like a doll that will continue singing until he breaks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>